iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Robb Stark
King Robb Stark was the eldest son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, as well as the husband of Jeyne Westerling. He was looked up to by his brother, Bran Stark, and was good friends with Theon Greyjoy and his half brother Jon Snow. Robb was killed at the Red Wedding by Roose Bolton. Appearance and Character Robb favours the features of House Tully, with thick auburn hair, blue eyes and a stocky build. He is both strong and fast. He learned a sense of honor and justice from his father, following strictly by the laws of the realm and enforcing them should needs be. Intelligent and fiercely determined, Robb is a born commander, winning every battle he has ever fought, but his weakness of putting his heart before his head leads to him losing the political side to the war he wages. Robb is hugely respected for his bravery and leadership skills, as well as his sense of honour, but because of his youth he is not an unbeatable man and lacks the wisdom that would come of true experience in war. He makes a flurry of political errors despite his glorious military campaign, with his sense of honour often failing to make up for these blunders. In fairness, Robb's fierce bravery and willingness to personally fight to the death for what he believes in sets him apart from his sworn enemy Joffrey Baratheon - a spoiled psychopath and a coward who talks big but never personally fights in battle and is not truly respected by his subjects, whereas Robb was revered by his men and his people, and his family loved him. Robb is a skilled horseman and a great warrior. He is capable of taking advice from his bannermen and his elders. Robb did have some wisdom in fairness, keeping his bodyguards close by at all times and knowing where to keep secrets from his foot soldiers and entrusting only to his closest lieutenants. His people, close to him or simply serving him, adored him and considered him to be the equivalent of his father as a man of honour and a benevolent lord. Robb's legacy in the eyes and minds of most of his people could be summarised in three simple words: 'The North Remembers'. Books A Game of Thrones Robb accompanies his father to a holdfast to pass judgement over Gared, a deserter of the Night's Watch. He thinks that Gared died bravely. On the way back to Winterfell he races with Jon, whooping and hollering as he did so. It is Robb that discovers the Direwolf Mother and pushes to be allowed to take the wolf pups back to the castle. Robb is present for the arrival of King Robert Baratheon and his entourage to Winterfell. He is presented before the king as the heir to Winterfell. He escorts Princess Myrcella Baratheon into the Great Hall for the evening feast. Jon believes that Robb grows as a man after the fall of Bran and the subsequent coma that he enters. He becomes more commanding. Robb informs Jon that their uncle, Benjen Stark, is waiting for him in the stables. Robb offers to help Maester Luwin decide on who will fill the posts left vacant by his father's departure. He tells his mother of how his youngest brother follows him around. He offers to travel south and kill Ser Jaime Lannister when his mother tells him that she believes he may have harmed Bran.Instead Catleyn herself goes south to talk with Ned. During an outing to the Wolfswood, Robb and Bran are set upon by some Wildlings and a deserter of the Night's Watch. Robb kills one of the men, and captures the wildling woman called Osha, whilst Grey Wind and Summer attack the others. with Theon killing the last attacker with an arrow. Robb calls the Stark banners after Ned is arrested in King's Landing. Some of his bannermen, including the Greatjon Umber, question his inexperience, but Robb convinces them. He marches his men to Moat Cailin, where he meets with his mother and great uncle, Ser Brynden Tully, before going further south to help the Tullys deal with the invading Lannisters. Robb splits his force when they enter the Riverlands, sending his foot, led by Lord Roose Bolton, to engage Tywin Lannister. whilst leading most of his cavalry towards Riverrun, which has come under siege from Ser Jaime Lannister. For this to be achieved, Catelyn strikes a deal with Walder Frey, Lord of the Twins, which will see Robb marry one of his daughters or granddaughters. It also sees House Frey support Robb's war effort. Robb earns his first victory when he ambushes Jaime's force in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, during which he takes Jaime prisoner. He then ends the Siege of Riverrun at the Battle of the Camps, liberating both the castle and his uncle, Edmure Tully, who had been held as a Lannister prisoner. After the subsequent execution of his father by Joffrey, Robb is declared King in the North at Riverrun. Category:Characters Category:House Stark Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:Kings Category:Characters from the North Category:Northern Lords Category:Casualties of the War of the Five Kings Category:Assassinated Kings Category:Casualties of the Red Wedding Category:King in the North Category:King of the Trident Category:House Tully